Disobedient
by RyneiDai
Summary: After leaving home after the death of their mother, Ryen and her half-sister Runa come to Ipswich to find her brother and friends for help. But somehow she gets more than she asks for when the sons get involved and complicate things.
1. Author's note

**Authur's note**

This is another attempt at me writing a Covenant fan-fiction. I went in a somewhat different direction with this one, so I hope you like. Please commit, it makes me feel special.

On another note, I would like to say that I do not own any of the covenant characters.  
The only characters I do know own are the ones I've made up. So probably the ones that you don't recognize.

Now on to the story.

Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Babe, where's Ash? We've got to go," asked a slender girl as she stopped at the pool table her boyfriend was playing at.  
"He left. Why do we have to go?" asked her hazel-eyed, brunette boyfriend Ryder.  
"I just got a call from my dad, we have company back at the house," she whispered. His body became noticeably tense.  
"Did he say who?" he whispered back.  
"No. But I was just outside... I think it's Ryen," she continued whispering.

"Well I'd love to continue playing with you boys, but I have to get going," Ryder spoke in a normal voice to the two guys standing on the opposite side of the table.  
"Do you guys need a ride?" asked the dark haired of the two.  
"Sure, we'd appreciate one Tyler." said the girl, Virtue.

--------------!few minutes later!----------------

Tyler's hummer had just turned onto the last street before Virtue and Ryder were dropped off.

"So why do you two need to get back home so early?" asked the blonde.  
"It's kind of a personal reason if you don't mind Reid," said Virtue from the back seat.  
"Don't mind him, he's just being curious." Tyler spoke from the drivers seat. "Who's that on the crib?" he asked as the headlights illuminated her body a few yard before he slowed the hummer to a stop in front of their house. Ryder had jumped out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop.  
"Isn't he dating you?" Reid asked turning in his seat to look at the girl in the back. His eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer.  
"That's his sister," she said softly before getting out. "Thanks for the ride Tyler. See you guys in class."

"She's kinda hot," Reid said as he eyed the girl being hugged by the friend.  
"He's never mentioned anything about a sister." Tyler noted before pressing on the gas and slowly turning the wheel. Before fully turning to leave, he took one final glance as the three bodies were about to turn around. His eyes met the strange sister, "Wonder what her name is?"  
"I wonder if she's going to Spencer."

.

* * *

Isn't as long as I hoped it would be.

I'll try to update the next chapter by the end of the week.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Mist came at dusk, illuminating the deep blues and purples that filled the sky over the town of Ipswich. Dusk, for the teenagers of the town, meant school. And for the Bennett family it meant the man of the house, Dusan, to enroll his youngest godchild at Spencer.

"Ryen, you have to go," an older man spoke to a teenaged girl who stood with a young toddler in here arms.  
"You don't even have to wear the uniform until it comes in."  
"What about Ru"  
"I'll be watching Runa," he spoke again slowly prying the young girl out of her arms.  
"Ryen. Runa is in safe hands. Nothing is going to happen to her," Ryder spoke softly to his younger sister.  
She stared up into his eyes."If anything happens to her, I'll"  
"Nothing is going to happen to her. Trust me." he spoke again, placing his hand on her arm and gently pulling her away from her sister and 'uncle'.  
"Fine. Runa, be good. I'll see you soon." The young girl smiled at her sister.

"It'll be fine Ryen. It isn't so bad here, and we can go shopping after school. You know for clothes and school stuff for you." Virtue said to her friend.  
"Mind if I join you ladies," said a voice from behind them.  
"Sorry Reid, girls only," Virtue said not even looking back. Reid pushed his way between the two girls and walked at a steady pace with the girls. Ryder and Asher had fallen behind the girls with Tyler.  
"Hey man," Asher said and the three guys continued with that weird guy handshake thing.  
"Hey."  
"So who might you be?" Reid looked down at Ryen.  
"Someone who isn't interested," she smirked up at him.  
"Who ever said I was interested?" he asked.  
"You did."  
"Did I?"  
"Yeah."  
"When?"  
"First thing you said."  
"I said 'mind if I join you ladies'. I could have been talking about Virtue."  
"But you weren't."  
"So?"  
"That's why I'm not interested."  
"Ok… Wait, what?" She laughed at him. In the back, Tyler was chuckling at his friends confusion.

"I know you were with him last night in that hummer. So, you got a name?" Ryen said after glancing back at the chuckling boy.  
"Tyler. Tyler Simms," his voice was soft, and a soft blush appeared on his cheeks.  
Ryen had stopped now. She turned around and stuck out her hand. "I'm Ryen. Nice to meet you Tyler."  
"Don't I get a handshake?"  
"No." she shook her head. Tyler laughed.  
"So, what classes are you taking?" Tyler asked, blushing again.  
"Here," she handed him her class schedule.  
"You've got history with us, and calculus, and swim."  
"Do you have all your class with him?" she asked pointing at Reid.  
"Almost, second and fifth are different," Reid said before he looked over at the paper. "It looks to me like you and Baby Bay share the same free period." Ryen gave him a quizzical look. "Fifth… Hey Baby Boy, made you could show her around." Tyler blushed, averting his eyes to the ground. "Actually I have plans for free period." Ryen shuffled her weight to her other leg.

The bell rang. "We'll walk you to class," Reid said as he wrapped his arm around Ryen's shoulder.  
"Don't hurt him," Ryder said as he walked away with Virtue.  
"Only if he deserves it," was her reply.

---------!

"Who's this?" spoke a long haired brunette before sitting down in front of Tyler. After him was another brunette, but this one short haired.  
"This Pogue, is Ryder sister Ryen." Tyler said as he looked to his side at her. He blushed again.  
"I didn't know Ryder had a sister." Pogue had said.  
"He does," she said shaking his hand.  
"So did you skip a grade or something?" asked the other brunette.  
"Nope, we're twins." All four of the males expression were of shock.  
"Even more shocking." said the nameless one.  
"It happens." she shrugged looking intently at him.  
"Caleb. Caleb Danvers," he spoke as his hand extended.

Classes passed by. Until four period. and Reid had walked Ryen from their third, all the way to the women's locker room. Reid had even tried to walk her all the way in just to keep her company. You know, she being the new kid and all.

"Reid. The more you insist on coming in with me, the longer it will take for you to see me in a swim suit."  
His eyebrows raised. "Good point. See you in the pool. Come on Baby Boy. Trying to sneak a peek at girls changing you perv."  
"Whatever dude."

* * *

So not exactly at the end of the week, but I got it up!  
so "HA!"  
Comment please, would like to know what's good, what's not.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

A locker, swimsuit, finding out that Virtue also had this class, and ten minutes later, Ryen met back up with the four guys at the pool with Virtue. And just like every other girl there, she couldn't help but eye them.

"Like what you see," Reid spoke in a 'trying to sound sexy' voice. Caleb glared at him.  
"Depends on what I'm looking at," she said looking him in the eye and then proceeded to the other three guys. Tyler blushing when their eyes met.

"So, you swim?" Caleb asked, changing the subject.  
"Not really. I'm more of a runner." She smiled and shared a look with Virtue.  
"Is that a twin thing?" Pogue asked. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"It could be."  
"Let's see what you've got then," Reid spoke.  
"You just want to see her wet." Virtue said.  
"Can you blame me." Both girls rolled their eyes.  
Ryen smirked, "Why don't you show me what you've got? A little birdie said that you all weren't so bad."  
"Now who's the one who wants to see someone wet." Reid smirked.

"...Bennett. Newell show us what you've got." Yelled the couch after he ran off the first three names in his alphabetical list.

Ryen got really close, stood on here toes. Whispering in Reid's ear, "Never said it was you that I wanted to see." She smiled as she pulled away and was able to see his semi-shocked expression. It disappeared and he played it cool, acting like he knew different.

Ryen had walked away toward the diving board before a smirk appeared on Reid's face, and his hand slapped the back of Tyler. "Baby Boy, I think Ryen would rather see you in the water."  
Tyler looked, bug-eyed, at his friend before it became noticeable that heat was rising to his face. His eyes darted to Ryen as she jumped into the water before darting to the ground. His face, along with part of his neck turning a light pink.  
"Reid, stop picking on Tyler," the seriousness in Caleb statement was apparent by the stern look in his eyes.  
"What? I was just stating an observation."  
"Keep it to yourself next time." Caleb spoke softly before turning his attention to the pool.

"Danvers, Duran, Foley, Fredrickson, your up." The coach continued the list.

"Not bad for a runner." Reid said as Ryen came nearer, wrapping herself in a towel.  
"Never said I couldn't." she retorted back looking up at him.  
"What's your best time for running?" Pogue asked.  
"I run for the joy of it. I've never actually kept time."  
"Really?" he inquired.  
She nodded with a smile plastered on her face as the couch yelled for the next four names. One being Garwin.  
"Ever think about trying out for track?" Pogue asked.  
"Nope."  
"If you enjoy it, why not?" Pogue asked with a questioning look on his face.  
"Don't really care for competitions."  
"She's antisocial." Virtue semi-sang.  
"Don't like crowds?"  
"Can't stand 'em."  
"That explains it."  
"Explains what?" Caleb asked as he walked up to them, a towel firmly secured around his waist.  
"That she doesn't like track because she's antisocial." Pogue said. Ryen nodded confirming what was just spoken.  
"You don't seem antisocial." He said adjusting his towel.  
"Yeh, I know. I just figure that people are everywhere, so you have to at least try and be friendly." she said moving her hands out for emphasis of 'try'.  
"Reid isn't making you uncomfortable is he?"  
"I've dealt with worse. Don't worry," she said nonchalantly.  
"If he does, just let him know, or me."  
"Trust me when I say this, Ryen is more than cable of taking down Reid if he goes to far." Virtue said seriously. Ryen smiled innocently.  
"My dad put me in self-defense classes when I was younger. Something about wanting me to be safe." She said.

"You okay Ty? Your quieter than usual." Caleb said buttoning up his shirt in the boys locker room.  
"Yeah," Tyler almost squeaked.  
"Baby Boy's only quiet cause he has a crush on a certain new girl."  
"Shut up dude!" he yelled.  
"See! He didn't deny it!" Reid pointed at Tyler.

* * *

Is the locker room scene anyone else's favorite scene in the movie. It's just... WOW!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Tyler watched from across the cafeteria as Ryen sat with her brother, Virtue and Asher. To him she seemed anxious.

"You could try and be a little less obvious Tyler," Kate spoke from her seat next to Pogue. Tyler glanced at her before looking intently on the tray of food in front of him, a light blush appearing on his face.

**Ryen's prov.**

"So, can we eat off campus?" I asked as I settled down at the table. The was a sigh from Ryder.  
"Ryen, Runa is fine. Dusan is watching her."  
"It's not that I don't think he isn't capable of watching her," I took a bit of my salad. It gave me some time to think. "It's just that I don't trust Levon. He could have sent Ayden and his lackeys after me."  
"He didn't send any after me when I left." Ryder spoke softly.  
"When you left it was a blessing for him. There was no one to challenge him."  
"How is this different?" he interrupted me.  
"How is this... this" I moved my hands for emphasis. "This is different because I'm not you. They want me to still be apart of the pack."  
"Why?" his voice was low and serious.  
I looked at him with what I'm sure was a pleading look before I went stone faced. Standing up from the table I told Asher that he could have the rest of my lunch.

I just needed to get away. Maybe not to Runa away, but away from people. That is what I decided as I opened the cafeteria door and stepped out into the hallway.

_Where would the best place for that be?... Library!_

**Tyler's prov.**

"So, Baby Boy," Reid started. "You should go and talk to her. She's alone, now is the perfect time to...." I stood up before he was finished. "That's my boy!" he exclaimed as I started walking to the exit doors.

As I stepped into the hall, I turned my head in both directions.

She wasn't there.

_Where would she be?....She did look upset when she left. Maybe she would want to be somewhere were she would be alone._

_The library!!!.... Might as well start there._

**Ryen's prov.  
**  
"You're Ryder's sister, Ryen right?" a tall, wavy haired brunette asked me as I found a secluded table in the library.  
"Does it matter if I am?" I looked him right in the eye. He was kind of a creepier, he reminded me of Ayden.  
"The thing about a private school in a small town is that you don't get many new kids," he was walking closer to me.  
"I sure."  
"So. Where did you come from? a public?"  
"Don't really think that that is any of your business."  
"What about your brother, why didn't you come along when he did?" he was at the other end of the table, still coming closer. He smiled, or more like smirked at me. "you look a little nervous."  
"Not nervous, just contemplating on whether or not you do something before Tyler kicks your ass."  
His expression was shocked, then it turned into disgust. "Why are you hanging around that poser?"  
"OH... Look who's talking." He pushed me into the table. Placing his arms on either side of me, trapped.  
"You know he and his little poser friends kill someone."  
"I really doubt that." I looked him right in the eye. "Hi Tyler." I said, still looking him right in the eye.  
"Is he bothering you?" Tyler asked from between the ends of two bookshelves. I looked at Tyler. His finger was pointed to the guy pinning me to the table.  
"No, he was just leaving." I turned back to the guy and smiled.

He stepped back, removing his arms from the table. He nodded as if to say 'think about' or something like that. I couldn't help but chuckle as he left.

"He wasn't bothering was he?" Tyler asked as he sat across from me at the table.  
"Na, he was... entertaining."  
"What did he say?"  
"Heh, nothing important. Just trying to get me to go back to his room with him." I smiled at him. "What brings you here anyways?"  
A light pink reached his cheeks. "Uhh, you seemed upset when you left the cafeteria. I thought I would come and see if you're okay." he softly said, looking anywhere but at me.  
"Oh, you saw that." He nodded, and made eye contact and kept it. "Yeah, sort of had a stupid argument with Ryd. I'm fine though." I half smiled at him.  
"Didn't you say you where going somewhere during free period?"  
"Yeh, I decided not to. I'm just going to stay here. Maybe get my homework done."  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Not at all."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Please keep reviewing if you have an opinion about this. :)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

"How do you like it here?" Tyler asked toward the end of our free period.  
"It's different, take some time to get used to."  
"How's it different?" He started to put his stuff slowly back into his bag.  
"I grew up in a small town, knowing everyone and then coming here and just knowing Ryd, Virtue, and Asher." Wasn't a complete lie  
He nodded his head in understanding.  
"Why did you came here anyway? You don't have to answer if it's to personal."  
"... Ryder left after our mom got remarried... She died a few weeks ago, and I didn't want to stay with my stepfather." I said softly starring at the table.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." he spoke quietly.  
"Don't be, you weren't what killed her." looking at him, and smiled half heartily. He smiled back and we sat there, smiling at each other for a few moments.

The bell rang. I hurried up to get my stuff into my bag.

"I'll walk you to class." he said as he pulled his bag onto his shoulder. "What do you have again?"  
"Uh... Drawing in 310." I said after I found my paper, stood up and started walking to the exist.  
"Are you any good?"  
"I don't think so, but there are a few people who do. I have a sketchbook with some randomness in it, I'll show it to you sometime."  
"I'd like that."

-

"How was your day?" Virtue asked as I walked to the car.  
"Fine."  
"Make any friends?"  
"My own mother never asked me that, what are you up to?"  
"A little birdie told me a secret."  
"Which would be?" my hand rolled out for emphasis.  
"Not going to tell you because you wouldn't care." She said matter-of-factually. I hate when she does that.  
"Fine."

"Heard you had a run in with Aaron." Ryder said as he neared the car.  
"Who?" My head tilted as I tired to put a face to the name.  
"The guy from the library."  
"Oh. Yeah, fine though."  
"Tyler helped you out right?" Ryd asked hoping into the drivers seat.  
"I could have done fine without him." I defended myself.  
"I am aware of that." Smart answer.

"Dudes, let's get something to eat." Asher said next to me in the back seat.  
"I second that" I said remembering that I didn't really eat lunch.  
"You buying?" Ryder asked us.  
"Asher is" I frantically tired to speak before he did. It worked.  
"Fine." He sighed. I laughed and used him as a pillow.

-

"How the hell did you fall asleep so quickly?" Ryd asked after I was dragged out of the car. We were standing in front of this little diner in town.  
"Practice.... lots and lots of practice." I chuckled at him when he rolled his eyes.

The diner only had a few small groups of people inside, most from Spencer. They were still wearing their uniforms.

I followed the others to the corner of the diner where there weren't any people. Ryder and Virtue sat on one side, me and Ash on the other. I used him as a pillow again.

-

My head hit the window before I woke up.

"What the hell?"  
"Sorry, needed to make room." Asher said.  
"For what?" I spoke before yawning and stretching.  
"For us." said a voice in a sexy tone.

Opening my eyes, Tyler was sitting next to me, and Reid next to him. Asher had moved next to Ryder.  
"Okay... I'm going to go back to sleep. Someone order for me." My head was already on Tyler's shoulder. I was back asleep before his shoulder became less stiff.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was short, I was going to continue, but it seemed a bit awkward. But I'll try and have the next chapter up in the next week for you all.

Please keep reviewing if you have an opinion about this. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Five teens eating one sleeping. No one bothered to wake Ryen up from her slumber. Tyler was against it, seeing her peaceful face. He couldn't. He let himself eat in an awkward manner as to not wake up his sleeping beauty.

"Are you sure you don't mind Tyler? I could always carry her out to my car." Ryder asked from across th table.  
"It okay dude, really. I don't mind."  
"Suit yourself."

After finishing his meal, Tyler got comfortable. Moving his arm around Ryen shoulders, her head resting perfectly into the nape of is neck.

-

A soft blush appeared on Tyler's cheeks as Ryen's head went into his neck.

They make a cute couple. To bad Ryen's

"So, why is she sleeping?" Reid asked from across the table.  
"She doesn't like to sleep at night" Ryd said from next to me.  
"What does she like to do at night?" his voice suggestive.  
"Dude! Brother! Pick on some other guys sister."

His eyes drifted toward me.

"Sorry," I smiled. "Happily taken," I held Ryder's hand above the table.  
"Damn right," he whispered to me as he came and kissed my forehead.

-

Close to half an hour had pasted by the time the teens were finished eating and ready to go.

"We should get her something. She'll be starving when he wakes up." Virtue spoke, squeezing her boyfriends hand.  
"The question is what. You know how picky she is." Ryder said.

"Nothing with meat." All eyes went to the supposedly sleeping beauty against Tyler. "What?" She asked the group as they watched her stretch. "What?"  
"What do you mean 'no meat'?" Asher asked.  
"I gave it up after you guys left. Mom encouraged it, but only because Levon hated the idea."  
"Who's Levon?" Tyler finally found his voice, curiosity in it.  
"Step-father." The the 'R' named twins said simultaneously.

"What do you want?" Asher asked.  
"Uhh... I'll get something from the house. It's fine really." She gave him a smile to reassure him.  
"Alright... let's get out of here."

"Hey, I just realized. We're supposed to go shopping." Virtue spoke up as she pulled herself to the end of the bench to leave.  
"Damn it!, I thought you had forgotten about that." Ryen whined as she stood between Tyler and Reid. A pleading expression started to appear on her face. "Can't you just go and buy me stuff and I'll wear it. Or I can just wear some of your clothes."  
"Oh come on. I've been stuck with these idiots, no offense. I could use some girl time.... please..."  
"Ugh. Fine, but you owe me." She spoke as Tyler held the door for everyone.  
Virtue clapped her hands once, "Yay! Girl time." Her arm linked with Ryen as she dragged her away."See you later guys. We'll call when we're ready to be picked up."

-

"So what happened? Why did you come? Not that I don't want you here. I just know that your mom isn't only part of it." Virtue asked as the girls sipped on warm coffees outside the local cafe while waiting for their ride.  
"Levon wanted me to marry Ayden. You know since I'm mom and dad's first daughter, I have this obligation to be his mate. When mom was alive she had tired to stop it... but Levon wouldn't hear of it. So when she died, and I still put up a fight. They locked me up, and Runa, and they were going to use her to get to me. Matti got to her before anything could happen. He helped us get away."  
"I've been thinking, about what your grandfather said when you were born. That there would be change. Maybe Levon was forcing you to mate because he fears change?"  
"Of course he fears change. That's why he killed mom, she wanted me to mate for love not the for the pack. She knew that I would never love someone like us."  
"Levon knew it to."

A silence developed as the girls drank, still waiting for their ride. The breeze of the Autumn air made a crinkling noise at it hit their multiple bags that lay of the ground next to them.

"Tyler likes you." Virtue frankly said after a few peacefully quiet moments passed.

Coughing loudly to keep from choking on the coffee that dislodged itself into the wrong tube, Ryen tried to answer. It was a few moments before she spoke, her face pink from embarssment.

"What?"  
"Tyler. He likes you."  
"What brought that on?"  
"You said that you would love a human. I see the way he looks at you. The way he blushes when you look at him. Reid told me himself too. That he's being more... bold."  
An eyebrow cocked as a matter for her to elaborate.  
"He's trying to know you. For what I know of him, Tyler has never asked a girl out. They ask him."  
"So he's shy? Never would have guessed. You still have yet to fully answer my question. What brought this up?"  
"Back at the dinner. You were confortable with him."  
"I've gotten to know him."  
"Exactly! You wouldn't have if deep down you didn't have some sort of intaminate feelings for him."

Another silence filled more moments of silence. Virtue stared intently at Ryen and she herself was staring of thinking.

"I think it was when I was with that guy in the library."  
"Aaron?"  
"Yea. Tyler had this scent about him that I haven't smelt since dad first found out that Matti wanted me as a mate. That protective smell. I haven't..."  
"So you do like him?!" her face did nothing to hide the excitement that came with her voice.  
"Why are you trying to play matchmaker?"  
"Because Tyler's been hurt, you wouldn't hurt him. And you deserve to be happy, and he can give you that."  
"How are you so"

_HONK!!HONK!!!_

"Hey, Ryder asked me to pick you guys up." Tyler after he rolled down the window of his yellow hummer.

A questioning look was sent to Virtue that if put into words would have been, _Did you get Ryder to set this up?_

Ignoring the expression, Virtue picked up her bags and walked to the curb to greet Tyler before jumping into the backseat. She sent a wink to Ryen, who was still sitting at the table. Shaking her head of confusion, she too, grabbed her bags and went to the car, tossing them in the back with Virtue before climbing in next to Tyler. They smiled at each other.

"Hi Tyler."  
"Hi Ryen. Sarah and Kate were upset that you didn't invite them." He said as he started to drive off.  
"Awe, they'll understand. We needed our sisterly bonding moment." Virtue spoke loudly from the back.  
"Yeah, how'd that go?" he glanced in the rear-view mirror, making eye contact.  
She shrugged her shoulder in reply. "Effective. Caught up on stuffed, gossiped, boy talk, you know, girl stuff." She smiled sweetly, watching his eyes as the darted to Ryen.

The rest of the ride was quiet, except for the medium roar of music that flowed in from the speakers.

Parking on the curb in front of the two story house that was the Bennett home, Tyler turned off the engine. Virtue had already gone to work collecting the bags as Tyler turned and spoke.

"So, did you get anything to eat?" He watched as Ryen looked up at him sheepishly.  
"I had coffee." She awkwardly smiled, jesturing to the cup she was holding.  
"I was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me?" His eyes began to watch Virtue in the back to avoid Ryens eyes.

She too was now watching Virtue._ She planned this!_

"I'd love to."  
His eyes whipped to her, and light up like a child getting a puppy for Christmas. "Really?"  
"Yes." She blinked before nodded her head.

"Tyler. There are some rules that you have to be aware of." He voice was stern and serious as she pointed her finger at him from the back seat. She almost resembled an overprotective mother. "One," she started, holding one finger in her other hand. She continued this pattern for each rule. "She better be back before ten. Two, don't do anything Reid would do because Ryder will kick your ass after she does. And three, the goodnight kiss has to be on the cheek." He blushed. Ryen laughed, rolling her eyes. "Got all that?"  
"Uh... yes." He timidly said, still blushing.  
"Good. Now, it's almost six. So shoo and go have fun."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was short, I was going to continue, but it seemed a bit awkward. But I'll try and have the next chapter up in the next week for you all.

Please keep reviewing if you have an opinion about this. :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

A comfortable silence had developed as Tyler drove back to Ipswich. The two's date ended up being in a cute little restaurant that was in Boston. Tyler had said it was one of the places that he and his parents would go to for family dinners.

It was half an hour to ten when the couple arrived in Ipswich, and another ten minutes before Tyler's hummer pulled into the drive way of the Bennett house.

The two continued to sit there, starring off in silence at the house.

A determined sigh came from Tyler, causing Ryen to give her attention to him. She watched as he hurried himself out of the car and to her side of the car. A smile appeared on her lips as she cocked her head to look at him with questioning eyes as he held the door open for her.

"I'm being a gentleman." Was all he said as he held his hand out for her.

She smiled at him, placing her hand in his as he helped her out. He continued to hold her hand as they walked to the front door.

He turned to her, his bright blue eyes starring intently at her expression as she stared questioningly at the door before looking at him. A soft blush covered his cheeks.

"What was that?" asked genuinely curious.  
"Their watching us." her eyes rolling to the door. His followed. His shoulders tensed up as her looked back at her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Not entirely. Ryder always told me that when I went on my first date that he would be watching when I got home."  
Tyler nearly choked. "I was your first date?" Nervousness and anxiety clearly in his expression. She nodded her head enthusiastically at him.  
"Don't get so worried Tyler. I had fun."

Standing on her tiptoes, she pecked him on the lips.

The front door swung open to Ryder and Virtue standing there.

"She said the cheek!" Ryder yelled attempting to exit the door and toward Tyler. Ryen grabbed Ryder's arms pulling him back into the house as she turned and smiled at Tyler saying goodnight as a hysterical Virtue was on the floor.

-

A joint meeting happened the next morning between the two groups.

"Sorry dude about last night. I've just always wanted to do that." Ryder apologized to Tyler. Tyler stared at him stunned. An unsure smile on his face as he couldn't figure out if he should feel afraid or laugh at Ryder statement. "It's a joke. I trust you."  
"What about me?" came Ryen voice as she stood next to her brother.

A connection was made between the two love birds and the stood starring and smiling at each other.

"Well I thought it was cute how you were trying to be a protective brother." Kate spoke, ending a debate that went on unknowingly to the two.

-

Tyler and Ryen sat next to each other in their classes. Reid made sexual innuendos. One of which made him seem like a child.

"Tyler and Ryen sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sang Reid loudly, catching the ears of nearby swimmers.  
"Really? Are we in grade school?" Tyler yelled in swim, causing every ones attention as his two other brothers, Virtue and Ryen feel to the floor laughing.

"So Baby Boy finally got himself a girl?" the arrogant Aaron Abbott mocked as he strolled up the the hysterically group.

Reid was the first to reply, ready to protect his brother. "Jealous he beat you to the punch? I don't think you even had a chance. Ryen has a brain, way out of your league don't you think?"

Caleb shot a warning glare toward Reid, which he chose to ignore.

Aaron Abbott face bunched up in anger as he glared at Reid, who in turn smiled triumphantly as he hit a nerve. "Which is why she's not with you." was his quick response.

The boys straightened their body's, shoulders strong and heads high as the walked toward each other.

"At least she would rather be in my presence." Reid shot back.

"She's blind at what you are." Abbott whispered. Him and Reid's bodies were mere inches away, the bodies displaying the anticipation of physical damage.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" Reid's voice was dangerously low. A crowd began watching them, the coach unaware of the confrontation that was soon to happen.

Ryen stepped between them, pushing Reid away as she faced Aaron. " I believe coach just called you Aaron." A strong gaze fell upon her as the crowd, along with Aaron watched her. He looked around at the pool, and sure enough, there was an empty lane and the coach on the verge of yelling at him to hustle.

"Reid." Caleb stern voice spoke as the crowd realized that things had died down.

"What? I wasn't going to let him talk"

"I could have handled it dude." Tyler spoke wrapping an arm around Ryen.

"Hey." She spoke, getting the groups attention. "It happened. It's over. Let's move on with our lives. Okay?"

-

The Sons and the Bennett's joined together at lunch. Which was a peaceful, and surprisingly sunny day allowing them to eat ate outside, under one of the many trees that surrounded the premises. They enjoyed a quiet lunch filled with jokes, laughter, and teasing on Tyler and Ryen's part.

"I think we should throw a party to celebrate." Reid spoke after everyone had finished eating.  
"Celebrate what exactly?" Ryder questioned.  
"Baby Boy getting a girlfriend."

Tyler blushed madly, causing Ryen to let out a soft giggle before squeezing his hand and giving him a peck on the cheek.

It got worse. He looked down at her, seeing her smiling up at him. Deep red cheeks showed, neck turned a bright pink. Tyler's brothers were laughing at his embarrassment, while Kate, Sarah, and Virtue had their share of 'awww' and 'look how cute they are'.

"It isn't offical." Tyler spoke loudly after his cheeks returned to a soft pink. Confused looks passed through the group. "I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend yet."

"You know, it is the twenty-first century. I can ask you." Ryen said staring up at him. His cheeks turned a darker pink.

"Well, I want to do it." Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Ryen,"

"Yes." She said innocently smiling up at him.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

A thoughtful expression was present on her face as looked away from him. Her eyes traveled back as she spoke. "I don't know."

A joking hurt expression appeared on Tylers face as he watched her smile mischievously up at him. Leaning forward she gently grabbed his face, bringing him closer to her and her lips.

The group, along with fellow classmates, watched as the couple shared a moment. Virtue, Kate and Sarah had their 'aww' and 'look how cute they are' sayings again.

"And then there was one." Reid spoke starring past the couple. "Hear that ladies, Reid Garwin is still available!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was short, I was going to continue, but it seemed a bit awkward. But I'll try and have the next chapter up in the next week for you all.

Please keep reviewing if you have an opinion about this. :)

Ciao!!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

The party was decided to be two days from now, Friday. The day everyone winds down and relaxes, and well parties. The news of the party had gotten around. It was the talk of the school. No one really cared as to why there was a party, they just cared that there was going to be one.

Word also got out of Tyler unavailability. Which had also caused the hatred and jealousy from some of the girls around the school. Ryen had been her one day and she had already bagged the young and innocent son.

The two were almost aways together. Walking side by side in the corridors, holding hands, stealing quiet kisses from each other.

Ryen enjoyed this new emotion she felt for Tyler. She enjoyed the fact that she had her first boyfriend. But a sense of worry and anxiety crept its way into her heart, waiting for something to go wrong.

"So you like him?" Ryder asked his younger sister as they lounged on their living room couches.

A wide, grinning smile appeared on her lips as she looked away from her brother. "It's more than like." Silence developed as Ryen thought about her relationship.

"I'm worried about telling him though." She said after a few thoughtful moments.

"So you want to tell him about us?" His face twitched, fear and worry barely present in his voice, but there none the less.

"Eventually. I have to. It's a big part of my life-"

"No it's not." Ryder snapped.

"How is being a rugaru not an important part of my life?" she almost appalled, questioned her brother. "Don't you dare try to tell me that you haven't turned since you left. It's in our blood, it's our nature. We have to turn, to run in the woods, and hunt. What if, one day, we have kids? What am I going to tell him when one day our child turns into a pup? 'oh yeah, when we were dating I forgot to tell you that I'm a werewolf.'"

"He has his secrets, we shouldn't trust that."

"We have secrets too if you haven't noticed. Hell I have secrets I keep from you."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter." Ryen breathed out wanting to change the subject. Her mouth opened again to speak.

"No, don't change the subject. Like what?... It had to do with why you left, doesn't it?" His demanding voice made it apparent that the truth was going to be spoken whether it want to or not.

"Ryder." her soft, tired voice breathed out before she plopped onto the nearest couch. "Mom didn't just die. It was human hunters that got her, it was Levon..." He sat down across from her. "He was tired of her getting in the way of me and Ayden getting married. He had her killed. Then he only had my struggling to deal with. When I still kept it up, he locked me up, locked Runa up to. He threatened her life to get me to be with Ayden. Just as I was willing to give in, Mattie came with Runa in his arms and helped us escape." A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at her brother.

"Ryen, I..."

"That's why they'll come looking for me. I'm important to them. Important to Ayden. And you know the worst part of this all is that I have to live with the fact that Mattie died trying to save me and it might have been for nothing."

"He did love you," Ryder breathed out. "But it wasn't for nothing. We'll find a way to stop them?" Ryder's voice was soft and tender as he spoke.

"How? By running away whenever they get close? By fighting? They outnumber us, we can't win... When Ayden comes for me, I'm going with him because I will not let innocent people die for me." Came her desperate voice.

"So everything mom and dad worked for was for nothing? Their deaths were for nothing?... What about Tyler?" His voice had managed to decrescendo.

"Ryder," Ryen frantically let out. "If I don't go with Ayden when he gets here, when he finds out about Tyler, you know as well as I do that he will kill him. I'd rather hurt Tyler than watch him die. I can't watch another person I love die, one was more than enough."

"Some say that the Sons of Ipswich are witches." A new voice spoke, the voice of Asher. The twins snapped their heads at him, his sister also right by his side.

"That's just some silly legend." Ryder snapped at him. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"It might not be just a silly legend. I mean look at us. We're werewolves, we are proof that it isn't some silly legend. If they are witches maybe they can help us with our problem. Think about it, if they are, they have some sort of magical power, maybe it would be enough for them to get Ayden to go away." Asher continued cautiously, almost as if this was a confusing math problem, explaining each step for the final outcome.

"All we would have to do is try and find out if it's true. If it is, Tyler will help because he loves you." Asher continued like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"And If it's not true," Ryen asked. Seriousness in her voice. She knew it wasn't true.

Silence answered her question.

_!

New day, Thursday to be exact. One day until the party.

It was cloudy in the morning, the smell of the coming rain in the air. Students hurried into the hall of Spencer in case of rain. A light sprinkle of rain began about the time Ryen and her friends left their car.

Virtue and Ryen twirled as the droplets of water danced upon their pavement. Laughter filled the courtyard. Ryder and Asher chuckled and smiled at their sisters actions. On the steps of the school two young gentleman stood watching the girls, smiles on their faces.

The laughter died down and the twirls became slower as the two girls continued to walk to the front of the building. Ryen blushed as she looked up and saw Tyler on the steps, leaning on the railing and smiling at her.

"What?" She asked sheepishly looking away, still blushing, as she made her way to the steps.

Tyler met her at the first step. His hands went to her face as he leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers. "You look beautiful." he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. More blushing with a breathless pant as she looked up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Alright lovebirds, let's get to class." Reid spoke as he went up the steps.

Chatter about the party was strong and kicking. Some individuals were even aware that the party was celebrating Tyler's availability in the date market. Some girls were still pissed. But still, everyone just cared about there being a party. Time to relax, cut loose. Forget about school. Drink. Party!

_!

Tyler was hanging out at the Bennett house. He met Runa, Ryder and Ryen's little sister. She adored him. Tyler even got to see some of the drawings Ryen has done since she been in Ipswich. He said they were beautiful, so detailed and exact. Perfect. Ryen disagreed. She pointed out the flaws, the mistakes. 'You can't tell' 'yes you can'. Their first argument. They ended up agreeing to disagree. A kiss sealed the agreement.

"Let me take you out to dinner, at my place." Tyler asked a moment later. Their eyes were locked together.

"Sure," Ryen smiled up at him.

!_

Candles lit the room, the light flicked sending dancing shadows on everything it touch. A light autumn breeze came in through an open window on the far side of the room. A finished vegetarian friendly meal sat on the table. Tyler sat at the head of the table, Ryne to his left, her hand in his.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Tyler whispered as watched himself rub his thumb over her hand.

"Is that a bad thing?" Ryen asked she too watched his hand.

"No..." he hesitated. "It's just that, my family is really... weird. I guess you could say. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Tyler," her hand went and held his face as she gently spoke his name. She knew he had something important to say. "I understand. Trust me, I understand. My family has a few secrets of their own, and I don't plan on telling you them until I'm ready, and I want you to do the same."

His hand went to the one on his face as he leaned in and kissed her. "I do love you," their foreheads rested on each other.

"I love you too." she blushed as she spoke.

_!

"Dude, did you tell her?" Reid asked after Tyler laid down on his bed.

"No."

"Caleb will be relieved... Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't ready."

"Dude, you sound like a virgin. Hey, maybe you'll lose that at the party." Reid joked. Tyler through his pillow at him.

"It's not like that. I like her, a lot."

"I know you do. Just a joke. Rest up Baby Boy. Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Thanks for the pillow by the way."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the delay in updating.

A twist in the plot, or so I think.

Please keep reviewing if you have an opinion about this. :)

Ciao!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Moonlight shown in from the cracks of the curtains as Ryne kneeled behind a nearly asleep Runa as she brushed her wavy, brown hair. The light from the lamp next to the door showed a shadow as someone walked in and stood near the doorway.

"How was dinner?" Virtue asked as she leaned on the door frame to Ryen and Runa's bedroom. Ryen smiled to Virtue's reflection in the mirror of the vanity as she brushed Runa's hair. "That well, eh? I think he's a keeper. Excited for tomorrow?" a smirk plastered on her face.  
"I still don't understand the reason for it though." Ryen said with a confused expression as her head tilted slightly to the right and she paused in mid-brush.  
"Reid likes to have a reason for having one, even if most people don't know what it is."  
"He is rather peculiar, but then again they all are."  
"And so are we."  
"Exactly."  
"Join me for a run after this?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll be on the back porch when you're finished."

"Mom used to brush her hair every night before she went to bed. It relaxed her... Hunting?"  
"Nah, I already ate."  
"Ryder and Ash"  
"Already out. Just before you got back, I thought I would stay behind and see if you wanted to come with."  
"How thoughtful of you."

They stood on the back porch as the suddenly changed. Thick hair grew from every pore on their body, their eyes sparkled in the moonlight as their bodies morphed. They stood on all fours on the porch. Glancing at each other, they both breathed in before rushing forward with a howl. Paws pushed into the grass with each step they took, dirt was pulled from the earth as the disappeared into the nearby woods.

!-

"You know we don't have to go to the party tonight, we can go somewhere else or something." Tyler whispered to his girlfriend in the middle of history. She was starring with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
"No, I want to go, I just... I'll be a little late."  
"Yeah, sure."

!-

"Okay boys," Kate spoke aloud as she stood in front of the group outside of the school. "We're having a girls' afternoon, so we'll she you boys tonight." She kissed Pogue deeply before hoping into the passenger seat of Sarah's car.  
"Bye." Sarah softly spoke to Caleb before pecking him on the lips.  
Virtue kissed Ryder as he held the car door open for her.  
Ryen and Tyler stood some distance away. "Please don't make me go, I've already been shopping this week, and they're just going to be talking about us." Ryen whispered pleadingly to Tyler. His eyebrows pushed together as if he was torn between a decision.  
"They scare me."  
"Huh, I can scare you." She said playfully pulling on his jacket.  
"I doubt that." He smile down at her with sympathy. "It's just for a few hours. I'll make it up to you."  
"Uggh. Fine. But you so owe me." He pecked her on the cheek before she turned and walked to the car.

!-

They were at a mall in Boston. People drifted in and out of shops. The four girls were now on their fourth entry of one.  
"Uggh, why do we have to go in here?"  
"A sexy dress needs sexy lingerie to go with it." Kate spoke.  
"You better be talking about yourself because Tyler and I are far off from having that intimate of a relationship."  
"I am, but that doesn't mean that you can't get something for yourself. You can save it for that special occasion for when you two do decide to start your intimate relationship." Kate said mischievously.  
"But I don't want to." Ryen whined as Kate threw some pieces into her hands.  
"We are all going to try on three things, then we can leave. Alright?"  
"uh...fine." Ryen said defeated.

!-

"So are you wearing those sexy"  
"Uhaha! No! We are not talking about that Kate." Ryen freakishly said to Kate as she looked at her from the full length mirror. "I still can't believe that you talked me into buying them."  
"You are very good Kate." Virtue pipped in from the bed in the middle of the room.  
"Thank you."  
"Okay girls, it's past eight, I think we've let our guys wait long enough to see us." Saraha said from the doorway of the bedroom.  
"Alright come on girls, let's go and make jaws drop."  
"Okay, but I gotta put my sister to bed first. Meet you out at the car in five." she had a apologetic smile.

* * *

Sorry for the wait.  
I'll update soon.  
Ciao


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Music blared through the large mansion styled home. Bodies rubbed up against each other, dancing as lyrics filled their ears. Bottles and plastic cups were in the hands of nearly everyone as Ryen and the other girls entered through the front door. Someone near them slammed the door shut before shouting out 'Elvis has entered the building.'

Squeezing their way through the crowd, the girls separated, each determined to find their man. Ryen, on the other hand, made her way to the stairs. Half way up the steps she examined the crowd, looking for a certain blue-eyed brunette.

"Hello good lookin'" a voice sleered into her ear from behind her. The smell of acholol appartent on their breath.  
"Hi Reid. You sure know how to throw a party?"  
"I know how to do other things..." Reid said suggestively.  
"Do you know where Tyler is?"  
"He's been waiting for ya. Last time I saw him, he was getting a drink from the kitchen. He might still be around their."  
"Thanks, Reid... Don't over due it on the drinking." he just nodded at her, before following a pretty blond that passed them on the stairs.

After minutes of pushing people, Ryen had finally made her way to the kitchen entrance. Students filed in and out of the doorway. Again, pushing her way through the crowd she made it to the island. Her fingers gripped the sticky edge of the sticky, bottles and plastic cups covered counter top.

Across the island stood the six foot something beautiful blue eyed brunette that she had been looking for, and a small smile appeared on her lips. Tyler stood tall as she watched the muscles in his back as he poured beer from a keg into a cup and handed it to the girl that stood next to him. The girl said thanks before turning around and making her way out the kitchen. A guy took her place, patted Tyler on back, said something and nodded in Ryen's general direction. Tyler turned, smiling as she caught his eye. And then his eyes continued down to her exposed neck, and continued down to the slight cleavage left by the tight fabric of the dark emerald dress she wore. He turned back around, grabbed two bottles and then continued to make his way to the other side of the kitchen to his girlfriend.

He pecked her on the cheek before giving her a beer and taking her free hand and dragged her back into the main part of the house and out to the back yard.

"I know you don't care for crowds," Tyler said after closing the door behind him. After turning he eyed her up and down again. "You look beautiful," he said before meeting her lips with his. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers as the continued to look lovingly into each others eyes.  
"Wait..." she pouted. "I'm still mad at you. I had to deal with them making me try on dresses and lingerie for five hours."  
"Lingerie?" A soft blush appeared on his cheeks as his voice peeked at the word.  
"You don't get to see it any time soon." she said defensively.  
He gulped, "So they made you buy something?" His blush got deeper.  
"Yes... and this dress. Kate said that you would like it."

Tyler couldn't see the pinkness that was now on her cheeks as he looked down at her.  
"The dress is beautiful. I love it. It's my favorite color and you look absolutely stunning in it." She smiled up at him, any anger melting from her as she looked up into his deep blue eyes. Their lips met briefly before Tyler turned and pulled out one of the patio chairs for her.

A good half hour, if not more, had passed before anyone had come out.

Light filled the patio as a wide shadowy figure stood in the middle of it.

"Ty?" a deep voice asked.  
"Yeah Caleb?" Tyler asked next to the small petite woman next to him.  
"Mind babysitting Reid, he's had to much to drink."  
"Where is he?" Tyler asked a hint of worry in his voice.  
"Pogue's trying to drag him away from Aaron." Caleb spoke as if he didn't expect any less from him.

Tyler turned to Ryen, gazing into her before she spoke.  
"Go get him before he does anything stupid, I'll wait out here." He pecked her cheek before following Caleb back into the house.

Her head bobbed to the muffled sound of the music from inside. She appreciated this peaceful moment alone, in her element. Night, the souls of shining stars guiding ways. Moon showing its crescent gaze and it cast shadows on everything in its path.

A breeze blew her hair gently across her face and blew the smell of the night air into her lungs. But there was a hint, just a small scent of something familiar. She closed ger eyes and breathed in again, no breeze this time. Nothing. She kept taking deep breaths. Just leaves and bark, the faint smell of rain and nightly creature going about their day...

There, her eyes shot open glaring at what surrounded her. Eyes focusing in the darkness.

Light flooded back onto the porch, illuminating her body as she stood starring into darkness.

"Well hello there sweetheart," the slurred voice of Aaron Abbott spoke. "Where's Simms?"  
"Trying to keep Reid from killing you. Might want to run along, they'll be back soon."  
"I'll keep you company until they get here. Wouldn't want to leave a lady alone in the dark."  
"I'm not afraid of the dark."  
"Really?" his voice was playful as he closed the door and made his way toward her. "Why is that?" he stopped next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and turning her towards him. He's eyes were glinting with suggestion as he pressed her body to him.

"Darkness is not as terrifying as what's in it." a deep voice spoke from somewhere in the night.

Aaron was confused, he glanced around, squinting into the darkness trying to see this faceless voice.

"You should really fear the creatures in the dark." the voice seemed to taunt as Abbott continued to squint as he focused on finding voice. Ryen unwrapped his arm, sidestepped Abbott before walking toward the door. "You never know where they are hiding..." a figure stepped in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.  
"Who the hell are you?" Aaron yelled at the unknown person.  
"A creature of the night... fear." the person looked Aaron right in the eye, a faint smirk on his lips as a sharp tooth rested on his lower lip.

You could almost hear the gulp as Aaron Abbott nervously glanced at the guy a few feet away from him. "Fear..." he tired to joked. "Your face is pretty scary."  
"May I speak to Ms. Ryen alone," ignoring his comment the fear-giving figure motioned for her to take a seat.

Aaron left, a confused and frightened look on his face.

* * *

Sorry for the wait.  
I'll update soon.  
Ciao


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Ryen stood tall, glaring at the other person outside with her. She seemed petite and powerless in her emerald dress as she stood with the guy. He had a good six inches on her, and his body was thick with muscle. She looked fragile compared to him.

His beady brown eyes stared empty at hers. He smirked, "How's your sister?"  
"Fine, Reuben."  
"And your brother?" Reuben asked, smirk still in place.  
"Why don't you ask him. He's on his way out."

A flicker of fear flashed through his eyes, but his smirking face revealed no fear. Just his eyes. The windows into the soul.

It was Ryen's turn to smirk, and she did it well, showing canines threateningly.

The back door opened once again. A shadowy figure stumbled out, dragging someone with them. The door slammed shut before one of the persons spoke.

"I lost Tyler," Caleb's deep voice said. His eyes questioned at the figure he now saw in the dark with Ryen. "Who's your friend?"  
"Acquaintance" Ryen started.  
"Reuben. Just came to check on little Ryen," he extended his hand out toward him.  
"Caleb Danvers," he took his hand. "How long have you know her?"  
"Her whole life."  
"Who the hell are you?" a slurry Reid spoke before Caleb pushed him in a chair. He then continued to casually place himself between Reuben and Ryen.  
"She's in good hands. Family and friends are taking good care of her. So you can go back home." Caleb spoke firmly as he watched him.  
"I see..." he turned, walking to the trees before turning his head and speaking again. "We'll be seeing you again soon, Ryen."

It was a few quiet moments before anyone spoke again.

"Who was that?" Reid said as he let his head hang from the back of the chair. He hiccuped.  
"I thought I told you to not over due it."  
"I didn't... hiccup... over due anything. I am... hiccup... content with everything I've drinkin'." he smiled childishly up at her. she sighed.

"I would like to know who he is too?" Caleb said.  
"Someone from back home. No one important, just a jerky guy."  
"Who came all this way to check up on you?" he was skeptical. She was quiet. "An ex-boyfriend?"  
"Tyler's my first boyfriend."  
"A stalker?"  
"why does it matter to you?" she sincerely asked.  
He sighed, stepping closer to her before he spoke. "Tyler's like my brother, the last thing I want to see happen is him getting hurt."  
"The last thing I would ever do is hurt him..."  
"Then,tell me, who is he?"  
She sighed in frustration. "It's complicated," she said slowly looking off into the distance. "There's things I wont tell you, just like there are things you wont tell me. And I expect you to respect that as I do."  
"Alright." He said still unsure on whether to drop the subject.

The backdoor opened once again letting light out. Ryder stepped out, followed by Asher and Virture. They all slowly sat down around the table.

"Hel...hiccup...lo guys." Reid's drunkin voice said. "What brings... hiccup... yall out here?" He was trying to be silly.  
"Did you see all the people in there?" Asher asked loudly, as if he was still inside. Reid flinched. "Sorry," he said quietly. "It's hot in there."  
"Yep," Virture agreed. "So, what are yall doing out here?" she mimiked Reid. Smirking at him.  
"Ryen and Ty were having a party of their own, and I was dragged away from that one." Reid managed to say without hippuping. He actually sounded pretty sober. "Something about drinking to much and going to get in a fight. I don't know what they're talking about."

Caleb sighed, walking back to the backdoor. "I'm gonna go find Sarah. See you guys later." He gave one last look to Ryen before turning back around and having the door open for him. Tyler moved out of his way, letting him through, saying greetings and goodbyes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tyler said to everyone.  
"Cooling off," Asher said.  
"Ryen, I'm going to take Reid home, would you like to join me?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay," he walked to Reid, pulled him up from his chair and dragged him around the house.  
"I'll be right behind you," Ryen called after him.

She, and the others, watched as Tyler and Reid wobbled to the front of the house.

"What did Reuben have to say?" Ryder stood up.  
"They be here soon." she said timidily to her brother. There was a pause, "I got to go. I'll see you guys when I get home."

She followed the path Tyler had taken moments before. The breeze sent chills to her skin as she thought, frightined of what might happen in the days to come.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, no excuses.  
But here's another chapter. Hope you all like.  
XOXO


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Reid had passed out after being placed in the yellow hummer. His body limply sprawled on the back seat. With, of course, a seat belt on to keep him from falling to the floor. Faint snoring could be heard coming from his sleeping form before Tyler turned of the engine.

Tyler and Ryen sat in an awkward silence. Or rather, it was awkward for Ryen. She felt like she needed to tell Tyler what had happened while he was gone. It had to do with what Caleb had said. He had thought that she was going to hurt Tyler.

She had a mental debate with herself on whether or not she should tell him... everything. Would he be understanding or would he think she was a monster? Would he accept her? Would he still love her, let alone like her? And somewhere in her mind she heard Ryder's disapproving voice. She was stuck.

Unknowingly to Ryen, because of her mental debate with herself, Tyler had pulled up into the Garwin Manor, told her he was going to put Reid into bed and be a few minutes. She hadn't said anything.

His hand touched her shoulder, she looked at him. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just caught up in a thought."  
He nodded. "Okay, I'm going to put Reid to bed. I'll be right back."  
"Okay." he pecked her on the cheek.

Lights came on in the giant home. The manor now looked like people inhabited it. It wasn't as creepy and mysterious. It just looked like a huge family home, filled with happy memories and stories.

Tyler hopped back into his car. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Tyler, we need to talk." Ryen said reluctantly. She noticed his hands gripped the wheel nervously. "I don't feel comfortable telling you in a car, can we"  
"We can go to my house."  
"Thank you."  
"Is it about us?" he asked quietly.  
"It's about me. And Ry, Virtue, and Ash. It doesn't really effect us. I'll explain everything when we get to your house."

The ride wasn't long. The Simms home was just down the street from the Garwins. Tyler sighed before turning of the engine and getting out. Ryen followed him to the front door. They got comfortable in the living room.

Tyler sat watching Ryen as looked at her lap.

"I don't know how to tell you this, or where to start. I've never had to before. So I'm just going to start off with the more believable part. When you went to go get Reid with Caleb, someone I knew from back home showed up." she paused to look at him. "Caleb asked if he was an ex-boyfriend. Huh, he's an unwanted acquaintance. His like the minion of my step-father and his nephew, Ayden. And this is where I'm having trouble on how to explain this to you."  
"You can tell me anything."  
"I know, it's just unbelievable to some people, and... and... do you believe in werewolves?" she asked in a way that made her seem crazy and a way that made her look like she was trying to change the subject.  
"What?" he was surprised to say the least.  
"Do you believe in werewolves? You know the half-human, half-wolf creates that turn during a full moon."  
"Uh... I don't know."  
"Do you they actually exist? Not just in movies but that their are actually people somewhere in this world who can turn into wolves."  
"Where are you going with this?" his head was tilted and his eyebrows raised.  
"Hit me."  
"What!"  
"Hit me."  
"Why?"  
"Just hit me and you'll see why."  
"No, I'm not going to hit you!"

She sighed in frustration. Standing up she walked behind the couch.

"I'm sorry, that was really weird to have someone ask someone else. I just didn't want to do this. Just try and stay calm."  
"What are you t..." he stopped half way through his question. His attention was now on the thick hair appearing on her body as she morphed.

The nails of her paws clicked on the carpet as she moved to be in his eye sight. Her yellow and black eyes looked at him, watched him as he starred awestruck at her.

"You're a werewolf." She nodded. "And your brother." Another nod. "So the full moon is just some Hollywood thing." She nodded as she laughed. Not an actual laugh, more like a friendly growl.

He fell on to the floor, and walked on his knees closer to her. His hand slowly raised before he placed it on her head, petting her. She licked his arm.

"Where do your clothes go when you... change?" he asked.

She pulled away from him, nodding her head to the couch before walking back behind the couch. Tyler had crawled onto the couch to look. He saw Ryen sitting next to her clothes, and he blushed realizing that she was naked. He got off the couch.

"I'm going to get something to drink." he politely excused himself from the room, walking into the hall. His mind was dazed and confused as he made his way toward his kitchen to get a glass of water. His girlfriend was a werewolf... Werewolves actually existed, they weren't some Hollywood movie fiction. They were really real, and he was in love with one...

Ryen slowly walked into the kitchen. Tyler was leaning against a counter, a glass of water in his hand. He blushed as he saw her walk in. Her hands were holding the front of her dress up. After walking towards him, she turned around. The zipper of her dress was pulled half way up. Tyler swallowed, her hair was pulled to the side showing off her slender, creamy shoulders. He hesitantly put his glass down before pushing himself off the counter.

One warm hand gently cupped her shoulder as the other pulled the zipper up. He pulled all her hair to one side, rested his chin on her bare shoulder and wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. His breath hit her neck, sending chills through her body.

"When we get hurt, our eyes turn wolfish. That's why I asked you to hit me."  
"How often has that happened?"  
"I'm not sure... I never really payed attention to it. But now I can tell you everything."  
"There's more."  
"Yeah... can we go back to the living room?" He nodded, gently holding her hand as the walked back to the couch.

Ryen sat cross legged facing Tyler while he sat, his body turned toward her.

"Do you know about the structure of a wolf pack?" She asked him.  
"Like the alpha male and female?"  
"Yeah. My mom and dad were the alpha's. Levon was one of he beta wolves, their like a second highest in rank."

Tyler nodded his head in understanding.

"He wanted to be alpha, so he challenged my dad and won. A few weeks later, he married my mom. Alpha's are supposed to stay together. Ryder left after that, Levon didn't agree with his choice in a mate, Virtue, she was in the omega rank. Which is basically everyone else in the pack."  
"Why did they leave?"  
"Ryder was banished, Virtue and her family went with him."

"Anyway, when we were born, my grandfather said that the pack was going to change. That I would be the first to marry for love instead of rank." She looked into his eyes. "My parents believed him. When Levon became alpha, he wanted me to marry his nephew. You know, try to keep the power in his bloodline. My mom fought him over it. She didn't want to go against my grandfathers word."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Tyler's hand brushed her cheek, whipping away her tear.

"He hired hunters to kill my mom when she was on a hunt. With her out of the way, he only had me to put up a fight. When I still didn't agree with Ayden's proposal, he threatened to kill Runa. My friend Matti helped us leave."  
"And you went to find Ryder."  
She nodded her head, looking into his eyes.

"The guy who showed up tonight, Reuben, he was a warning. Ayden coming for me. I was hoping it would be a few more days, or weeks before they found."  
"I won't let him take you from me."  
"Tyler, I've seen to many people get hurt because of me, I couldn't live with myself if you did too."

Tyler scooted toward her, pulled her body into his arms and whispered into her ear, "I'm not going to let anyone take you from me."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, no excuses.  
But here's another chapter. Hope you all like.  
XOXO


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Tyler, I don't know what to say." Ryen was looking across the room.  
"I can show you if you don't believe me." Tyler's vooice was filled with nervousness.  
"No, I believe you. I mean I'm a werewolf, you can be a witch. It's just unbelievable you know... So how do you, um, cast a spell?"  
"We just focus of what we want to appear or happen, and then it sort of just happens."  
"Really? I take it back. Can you show me?" she asked timidly.

He smiled at her, thinking of something he could do to show her... magic. After a moment, he focused on the empty table next to them. Eyes black, the room went dark only to be illuminated a few seconds later by five candles on the table. The flickering light showed his sheepish grin as he looked back at her. She smiled, leaning forward she kissed him. Her hands held his face, his hands held her arms.

Pulling away, she looked into his blue eyes. "We're a weird couple."

He laughed. "Defiantly."

-!

"Breakfast," Dusan's voice yelled through the house. Everyone could already smell the food so there was no real need to yell and announce it. Some were just lazy and/ or hung over, like Asher. "Ash, get your lazy butt out here now!" Dusan yelled again as he saw the rest of us shuffling into the kitchen. After a few more moments, when nothing was heard Dusan grunted and walked out of the room.

Everyone in the kitchen heard his feet stomp up the stairs and heard a door opening. And a few minutes later the sound of running water was heard, followed instantly by a startled yup. Chuckles filled the dinning room.

Dusan was back in the dinning room moments later. He sat down and started to fill his plate. Asher followed soon after, wearing black sweatpants, rubbing a towel roughly through his hair. We all laughed.

"Shut up!" he plopped into an empty chair, towel draped over his bare shoulders. Food piled on to his plate and inhaled it.

"This is nice," Ryen said. "Family breakfast. I like this."  
"Yeh, except for the fact that I have to be dragged out of bed and"  
"Deserved it Ash!" Virtue barked back after swallowing.  
"Psh. This happens every Saturday."  
"And do you learn?" Ryder asked pointing his fork at him.  
"No," Virtue finished. "And why is that?"  
"Because you're st"  
"I told Tyler last night."

Silence greeted Ryen's statement. Dusan coughed.

"What?" Ryder shouted.  
"I told Tyler"  
"Told him what exactly?" Ryder cut her off.  
"I told him about us, Reuben...Levon."  
"Why the HELL would you do that?"  
"What you're language Ryder!" Ryen yelled back at her brother.  
"Not a chance for the fucking little girl."

Ryen stood up so quickly her chair fell, hitting the wall behind her. She picked up Runa, kissed her hair and walked out of the room. Virtue followed her.

"I'll drive," she said as she followed out the front door. The door lightly slammed behind them.

_Ryen? Ryen? Talk to me, please. I'm sorry. _Ryder telipathoically spoke.  
_Get bent!_

_Virtue?_ Ryder said as submissively as possible. _Babe?_  
_What is wrong with you? _her voice was filled with such disappointment that Ryder felt so guilty.  
_I_  
_No! **I **don't want to hear it. Everything we've been through and you just abandon her like that. You better be somewhere else when I get back, because I swear to God I'm beat the crap out of you_.

"I don't know what to tell you. I can't feel what Ryder is thinking. I'm sorry. I don't know how he could have done something that cruel. We're in dept to you for letting us be together and he... he's an idiot. I'm mated to an idiot." Virtue was gripped the steering wheel, her teeth grinding back and forth.

Ryen sighed, staring out the window.

"Should you call Ty and see if it's alright?" Virtue asked slightly calmer.  
"Probably..."  
"I'll call for you," Virtue stopped at the stop sign. Pulling out her phone she dialed.

"Hey. Tyler, is it alright if Ryen and Runa come and stay with you... Every thing's fine, just a bit of a family feud. She needs a breather before it gets violent... No, we're on our way right now. See you in a bit."

"So, Tyler's helping Reid clean up the mess. He's worried."  
"Uh, I feel like a burden."  
"No, you're not... At least stay with him tonight. Ryder deserves to suffer for a little bit. Besides, it'll allow him to come to his senses and you to not kill him. Tomorrow is Sunday, so you can drop Runa off with Dusan or do it Monday before class. After I drop you two off I'm going to go and pick up some of your things."  
"Okay."

Ryen nodded her head slowly, agreeing with her friend.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, no excuses.  
But here's another chapter. Hope you all like.  
XOXO


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Runa ran around the big room Reid Garwin was chasing after her, a goofy smile on his face. His body heavy shifted left to right as he moved forward, and with each step he made a loud grunting noise. With each of his steps and grunts, she would squeal then giggle and head for another part of the room.

"He was being territorial. He really doesn't care for anything that has to do with Levon," Ryen said dropping something into the plastic bag in her hand and then turning to face Tyler.  
"It's not her fault that his her father," Ty said as she watched her. They were cleaning in another room, but the could hear each of Runa's innocent squeals.  
"It's a werewolf thing. He smells before fully thinking. That's why he isn't alpha, although it would make a good quality at times," her voice became thoughtful.

His arms wrapped around her. Her eyes looked up into his. They were warm and sparkled with bright blue flecks.

"You both can stay with me as long as you need to. I want you near me," and with that he nuzzled her neck with his noise.

She growled softly as he gently touched her. He pulled away to look at her. She growled louder, with aggression, her eyes slowly opened and sent him a glare. A playful grin appeared on his lips. His pale pink and plump looking lips. With another aggressive growl, her hands cupped his face and pulled him to her. His hands went to her hips and pulled her into him.

Suddenly she pulled away and growled out the window.

"What's wrong?" came Tyler's breathless voice.

Looking back at him, she smiled softly. A sigh then came, "Ryder's outside. He doesn't want us here.""I'll go talk to him." Tyler pecked her cheek then left to confront her brother.

Ryen followed Tyler into the room where laughter was coming from. Upon entering, the two watched Reid kneeling on the floor in front of a couch. His fingers were moving quickly against the little girls stomach. A small decorative pillow was held in her hands and she was frantically flinging it around trying to hit her tickling attacker, tears from laughter had left her vision a complete blur.

"Reid," Tyler said seriously, even though there was a smile on his lips from this sight.

Reid had stopped and looked towards his friend. A sigh of relief left Runa's lips and the pillow fell to the floor.

"I might need your help with something outside," he said before turning away and walking out of the house.

Reid gave Ryen a puzzled look. She gave a weak smile.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet kid," he said pointing at a teary eyed Runa. She giggled at him. "This kid!" Reid said dramatically with a smile towards the small child.  
"I never pegged you for a kids kinda guy," Ryen said as he past.  
"I practically am one, you except for the whole se"  
"Go help Ty," she cut him off.

As soon as Tyler walked outside he saw Ryder's form jugging up the dirt driveway. The meet each other halfway. Tyler's held his shoulders defensively as they approached each other.

"I wanna talk to Ryen," Ryder said with authorization in his voice. His eyes eyed Tyler up and down.  
"She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

Ryder went to side step him, and Tyler hands pushed him back by the shoulders. With a growl, Ryder swatted his arms away and moved forward again. Tyler grabbed a hold of Ryder's shirt. His eyes flashing black before he pushed. Ryder flung a few yards away and scrapped his backside against the gravel road.

"Tyler!" came the shocked and surprisingly commanding voice of Reid as he made his way towards the two.

A furious growl echoed through the air. Within seconds Ryder's clothes started to rip. Fur began to erupt from every pore on his body. A red and browned wolf lunged for Tyler. Another growl came from behind Tyler and Reid. A second later another, slightly smaller red and brown wolf ran past them and lunged for the other. A snap of teeth brutally made a sharp echo. Soon there was just a ball of fur rolling around on the gravel road. Snarls and growls were the only things to be heard.

A loud yelp filled the air as one of the wolves flew a few feet away. They rolled onto their back, exposing their belly and throat, and then began to whine. Blood slowly seeping into their fur. The standing wolf had their legs stiff, ears tall and forward, and their tail vertical except for a small curl that went towards their back. Small amounts of blood clinging to the fur around their mouth. Their whole countenance denoted power. They stealthily walked to the other wolf and gently bit down on the showing throat. The growl grew more deadly as the wolf bit a little harder. A whimper escaped the other wolf. With a final warning jerk, the wolf released their hold and stepped a few steps away and stopped just a few feet in front of Tyler. Burning fury ran through their eyes, their lips curled back with a snarl. The other wolf slowly rose, their eyes averted to the ground and they walked toward a red truck that was now parked just a few feet away.

Virtue kneeled as the wolf came towards her. The nose of her mate nuzzled her neck and he licked the soft flesh there. She sighed before standing up and walking to the open door of the truck. Throwing a pair of sweats at Ryder, she grabbed a duffle bag and searched through its contents before pulling something out and making her way towards the other wolf.

Ryder shifted behind the truck door as he watched his girl pass the oversized shirt to his now human formed sister. His eyes darted to Tyler's', who was staring at her naked backside with a lustful glint in his eyes. His eyes moved back to his sisters as he heard a threatening growl. She took a step forward and he did the same.

"Get in the damn truck!" Virtue barked at him, her eyes narrowing as she glared at him. Lowering his head he hopped into the car with his head hanging low. Virtue and Ryder left in the red truck a few moments later. Tyler lead Ryen back into the house with Reid following close behind them.

"What was that?" he yelled as they entered the kitchen.

Ryen was sat in a stool as soon as Tyler pointed at it with his demanding gaze directed at her. She watched him leave them room.

"We're werewolves," she said in a shaky 'ta-da' sounding voice. Runa was now in the room, she was leaning into her sisters touch. Ryen soothingly brushed Runas' hair with her fingers, trying to comfort the distraught girl as she looked up with worried eyes.

"No sh" he paused seeing Ryen's glare. "No kidding. I couldn't tell, you know, I didn't just see two wolves fighting it out in the front yard. You kick his a... butt," he smirked correcting himself before he got another glare from her.

Tyler came back in a moment later, a plastic box of medical supplies in his hand.

"Dude, will you watch Runa while I take care of Ryen."

Reid nodded, picking up the small worried child in his arm. "Come on kid, my little cousins have probably left some movie we can watch." He stopped at the doorway turned around to glare at his friends. "I still want an explanation."

Ryen's eyes moved to Tyler's as soon as her sister was out of sight. He was busy fumbling through the boxes' contents, trying to find the things that would be useful.

"You used," her voice said stopped for a second.  
Hands holding on to a piece of gauze, "I don't know what came over me."  
"You just felt like you needed to protect me?"  
"I...I wanted to... wanted to hurt him," his voice was shaky. His eyes raised and looked helplessly into her smiled softy.  
"I know. I felt it to." She paused, looking wantonly at his lips. "It's a wolf thing."  
"I'm not a wolf."Her eyes moved back up to his.  
"Wolves have a connection with their soul mates. They can feel what the other wants or needs depending on the strength of whatever it is."  
"We're soul mates?"  
"I think so," her eyes moved down to his lips once again. "I mean, I felt your struggle trying to control yourself with Ryder. And I..." a faint blush crept to her cheeks. "Whenever I smell you I want you to drag me somewhere private and..."  
He blushed. "Yo... you want to have sex?"  
"It's perfectly natural for soul mates to want sex when the first smell each other. They were meant for each other, body, mind, and soul. It's difficult for humans to understand, they aren't really raised to acknowledge their primal instinct."  
He smirked, "you want me to drag you"  
"Okay, don't get the wrong idea. What I meant was that I was raised to be the next alpha. Everyone did as I told them without hesitation. I want my mate to expect that from me."  
"So you'd do whatever I say?" he asked as he gently grabbed her left arm and began cleaning the scratches there.  
"I have to. It's kind of complicated actually. I know when Virtue and Ryder realized that they were soul mates, Virtue did everything he said without a second thought to it. But he has the alpha gene too, so I think it was just her listening to that the fact that he was more powerful than her. She had said that she had needed to. But now, they're both equals in their relationship. For me, I feel like I would do anything you said because I want you to be happy. I don't really feel like its an obligation."  
"So if I told you to kiss me?"  
"If you told me to kiss you I would be stubborn and not even though I wanted to," she smirked up at him as he moved to her other arm.

The two stayed quite as Tyler cleaned up the small wounds that were left on her arms and then he moved to her leg. He kneeled on one leg as he held gently held on to her dainty ankle as her foot rested on his knee. His other hand gently brushing her grazed skin with the cotton ball in his hand. Both hands slowly moving upwards only to stop an inch or two from the bottom of her over sized shirt. Rubbing both hands back down to her ankle, he switched legs and gave the same gentle treatment to the other.

After discarding of the used cotton, Tyler held his hand firmly on her thighs, his thumbs sensually moving back and forth. His eyes locked onto hers, and he was vaguely aware that her breath was coming out in sharp pants.

"Kiss me," his voice filled with demand.

Ryen gasped, closing her eyes from his piercing gaze. Tyler, in turn, moved his hands just slightly higher and tightened his grip. He leaned forward, his breathe now brushing softly against her face. She groaned, rolling her head to the side, away from him. He pushed the fallen hair away from her neck with a gently brush of his nose. She whimpered at the action.

"Kiss me," his lips brushed ever so slightly against her earlobe.

She moaned, moving her head to his neck. "Tyler," she spoke with breathless lust.

A cough erupted from the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?" Reid spoke with a knowing smirk.

Tyler let out a frustrated sigh. An inhuman growl filled the room as she opened her eyes at the offended intruder. Reid's eyes twinkled with playfulness at the action. Tyler glared.

"What?" his voice still had its authority in it.  
"Caleb felt something. He and Pogue are on their way. So either the two of you go upstairs for a quickie or come and help me finish cleaning before they get here. Runa's watching Cars in the other room. Don't even think she even noticed that I left."

Tyler's eyes drifted back to Ryen, whose eyes were throwing daggers at the blonde.

"We'll help you," he said with a softer voice, before he pushed himself up and left Ryen's warm, velvety thighs.

Her eyes glared at his retreating back, a protesting bark followed.

"Come on Ry. Need to get this place spotless for Golden Boy," Reid spoke as he tried not to laugh at her doggish behavior before he followed Tyler. A snarl came out before she stubbornly got up to follow them.

The three spread out into different rooms downstairs. Ten minutes later the front door swung open.

"Reid!" Caleb's deep voice boomed into the house.  
"Don't give me any of that crap. It wasn't me," Reid casual said as he entered the hallway to meet his brothers.  
"Bull shi"  
"Watch your language! My sister's here," Ryen snapped at the eldest son standing in the doorway. "Reid didn't do anything."  
"It was me. I used," Tyler said from the doorway across from Ryen.  
"Don't cover for Reid."  
"It was me. I used."  
"He was trying to protect me."  
"Was Chase here?" Caleb looked at the other two boys.  
"What? No! Ryder was over here after" Tyler sounded shocked.  
"You used over her brother!" Caleb lazily waved a hand at her and he made his way closer toward Tyler.

Her lips curled up into a snarl. Eyes glaring at Golden Boy who stopped dead in his approach.

"Ryen," Tyler spoke as soothingly as he could.

She blinked. Lips came uncurled. Her eyes moved to Tyler's concerned ones. "Come here," she whispered softly. It was a few seconds after when Tyler's eyebrows scrunched together that she realized no one heard. "Come here," her voice was firm despite the fact that her body was visibly shaking. Her growing nails were sinking into her flesh as she held her hands in tight fists. She was trying not to lose control and shift to rip flesh from bone for the way Caleb raised his voice at her mate.

Tyler gave a slight nod before making his way toward her, eyes never leaving hers. He side-stepped behind and firmly held onto her hips. Closing her eyes she breathed in his scent. Her fists unclenched, small lines of blood running down the palm of her hand to her long nailed fingertips. He pulled her back into him. Her body relaxed at feeling his heart beating against her back.

"She and Ryder had a fight, he was here to bring her back. She didn't want to go."  
"So you used?" Caleb's voice was quieter.  
"If he didn't use, Ryder would have easily hurt him," Ryen said opening her eyes to look at him.  
Caleb in turn, laughed. "He would have hurt Tyler for not letting him take you?" skepticism in his voice.  
"He would have _killed_ anyone that got in his way."  
"What! He would have killed Baby Boy! I'm glad you kicked his butt."  
Ryen chuckled at Reid. "He's not used to there being another alpha."  
"Virtue seems to put him in his place," he smirked at her.  
"That's what mates are for."  
"What are you two talking about?" Pogue finally spoke.  
"Dude, she a werewolf," came Reid's casual response. Caleb questioned his sanity. "I'm serious. Tyler pushed Ryder, and then he growled and turned into a wolf and started charging at Ty. Then Ryen turned into a wolf and attacked her brother. Which kinda explains why she's only wearing that shirt. By the way, you should wear that more often," he winked. He received a glare from Tyler and a low threatening growl from Ryen.  
"Keeping those eyes to yourself Garwin or I'll bite you."  
"Kinky. Tyler, you lucky son of a bi"  
"Reid." Tyler raised a knowing eyebrow at him.  
"What?…I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that"  
"Reid, shut up," Ryen smirked at the blonde boy.

* * *

I know it's been such a long time since I last updated. But I've been working on the next few chapters. So, hopefully, I'll be updating again soon.

Please feel free to tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ryen walked gracefully down the stairs after she put her sister to bed. She silently walked into the TV room that she had left Reid and Tyler. Reid was still sprawled out on the couch and Tyler was still laying on the floor surrounded by a mountain of pillows. The only thing that had changed was that there was now a more teenager-ish movie playing on the screen.

A little smirk appeared on her face as she watched Tyler lazily stretch out on his back. Moving forward, she lowered herself to crawl between Tyler's open legs. His eyes snapped to her as soon as he felt the heat coming from her body. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her crawl seductively up his body. A sweet smile was on her lips once she reached him face to face. A knowing smirk was on his.

Lowering her head, she let her lips drag across his jaw lightly, her nose nudged his chin playfully before she moved and resented her head underneath his chin.

She smiled triumphantly as she listened to his racing heartbeat and almost giggled as she felt him take a deep breath. A moment later, she was on her back, Tyler was between her open legs and pinning her down with the force of his hips. Her throat went dry as she looked up into his lust-filled blue eyes.

Reid's yells of protests of getting a room went unheard to the couple on the floor. The pillow he threw did get a menacing glare from Tyler, who then threw it back hitting Reid square in the face.

"Now you decide to grow a pair," came Reid's reply as he stormed out of the room.

Tyler's eyes went back to Runa's closed ones. Her lips parted ever so slightly as she panted. A moan escaped her as his lips pressed against her hard. Her hands went to his hair in an attempt to keep his lips on hers, and legs wrapped around his waist. Tyler pulled away with a groan as he felt her hip trying to move underneath him.

"Stop," he breathlessly commanded.

Her body stilled, arms and legs falling to the floor as she looked up at him.

"Your eyes have silver in them," he softly said as his breathing evened out. Curiosity evident in his voice.  
"Only for you," came her loving reply.  
"What does it mean?"  
"Passion, lust, love. Only mates can share it. It represents how weak they feel toward each other."  
"Silver, myth or true?"  
"Myth, we do have an allergic sensitivity toward it though, makes us weak, but it can't kill us."

"You stopped when I"  
"Don't let it go to your head. I was starting to lose control."  
"Yeah, I felt that," he breathed out as he lifted his hips off hers.

She chuckled, head turning to the side as she closed her eyes, "Just wait 'til the full moon, it get's worse."

"Yeah, I don't see how having you all hot and horny could be bad," he nuzzled her exposed neck.  
"Now that I've found you," she hummed, exposing more of her neck. "I'll be in heat ever full moon until we're mated."  
"Still don't see how that could be bad," he chuckled. "I can handle sex."  
A moan escaped Ryen as she heard him barely whisper that.

"Mating is more than just sex," she felt Tyler pull away.  
"I thought mating was another term for sex," he stated with clear confusion.  
"It is. Mated, is different. It's the complete connection between souls."  
"How is that possible?"  
"I think it has something to do with animal instincts, but I don't know."  
"What is the connection?"  
"Mind, body, and soul. You can hear one another through thoughts, can feel what the other is feeling and physical well being. Virtue said it was like feeling an emptiness being filled."  
"And you want that?" he asked with absolutely no emotion.  
"Doesn't everyone?" she finally opened up her eyes to look up at him as he rolled off her and laid on his back.

"I guess," he said after a long moment of silence.

Minutes after an awkward silence, one that was only filled with the opening and closing of cabinets from the kitchen as Reid stormed the kitchen for food, Ryen sighed. She rolled to her side, resting her hand against Tyler's beating heart.

"I know that you're upset about it. I don't know how to explain it any other way. We don't have to be mated. I'll wait. Forever if I have to. I just need you with me."

* * *

Sorry for the wait. My computers been down. I will try to keep updating more fequently.


End file.
